Haunted
by Varlai
Summary: Le dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé, après 5 ans d'attente. Je suis vraiment désolé de toute cette attente. J'espère que le résultat vaudra l'attente. Violence entre Malik Yami Bakura Yami Malik ... nonyaoi
1. Default Chapter

« Quand c'est entre des guillemets comme ça, c'est Yami Bakura qui pense. » Dans le texte je dit Bakura pour parler de Yami Bakura. Attention à ne pas confondre Malik Ishtar avec Yami Malik.  
  
« Le voilà encore. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à passer par cette ruelle? Je croyais qu'il avait comprit, ça faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il approche. Il ne me voit même pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne se doute même pas que je suis là. J'ai quand même un peu de remord à lui faire ça. Mais c'est de sa faute, il n'a qu'a pas revenir. »  
  
Le jeune garçon avançait dans la ruelle sombre. Il avait l'air confiant. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds lui retombait dans le visage. Il avançait, il avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui pour une victime de cette ruelle. L'autre garçon sorti de l'ombre et se planta devant lui.  
  
Tiens bonjour Malik, dit le garçon sorti de l'ombre, dis-moi tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bakura?  
  
Bakura sorti une vingtaine de cartes de ses poches.  
  
J'ai déjà la moitié de ton deck. Je veux le reste. Non! Quoi!?!?!? J'ai dit non!  
  
Il sorti son Millenium Rod et fonça sur Bakura. Bakura sorti un couteau et attendit Malik. Quand Malik arriva sur lui, Bakura lui tordit le poignet tenant le millenium Rod. Malik l'échappa. Les pointes du Millenium Ring se dressèrent à l'horizontal. Bakura prit Malik en mettant une main dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui. Les pointes du Ring touchaient au torse de Malik. Le couteau étais appuyé dans son dos. Bakura rigolait :  
  
Choisi, tu avances ou tu recules? . , Malik ne répondit pas, il était terrorisé. D'accord je vais choisir. avance!  
  
Il tira Malik d'un coup sur lui et les pointes du Millenium Ring entrèrent dans son torse. Le sang coula de sa poitrine. Malik laissa échapper un cri.  
  
Maintenant on recule.  
  
Il poussa Malik et le couteau derrière lui entra dans le dos du jeune homme. Malik hurla et tomba par terre, inconscient. Bakura en profita pour prendre les cartes de Malik et s'en alla, laissant Malik par terre. Soudainement, il revient sur ses pas et regarda Malik étendu dans son sang. « C'est de sa faute. de SA faute. » Bakura recula un peu pour ne pas mettre les pied dans la marre de sang. Il enleva son chandail taché du sang de Malik. Il laissa tombé son chandail à côté de Malik. Bakura sorti de la ruelle avec sur le dos une camisole noire (il avait une camisole sous son chandail). Il marcha jusque chez lui, se disant que personne ne l'avait vu. C'était faux. Quelqu'un l'avait vu. Yami Malik, et il allait venger Malik.  
  
Le soir, Bakura était chez lui et il écoutait la télé. Il écoutait les nouvelles.  
  
. La police cherche la personne responsable de ce meurtre. Une carte d'identité nous a confirmé que le nom du jeune homme était Malik Ishtar. Il est mort environs à 4h20 cet après-midi. La police poursuit l'enquête. Ici Asuya Ikuno pour les nouvelles de 6h00.  
  
« Malik est mort. »  
  
Bakura était livide.  
  
« C'est pas de ma faute. c'est de sa faute. de sa faute. » 


	2. Haunted 02

La police avait arrêté les recherche du coupable se disant que ce devait être une gang de rue qui lui avait fait ça. La police du Japon ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de ce genre de problème de toute façon.  
  
« C'est pas ma faute. C'est de sa faute. De SA faute. »  
  
Bakura s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, tout en sueur. Encore le même cauchemar qui le hantait chaque nuit depuis maintenant une semaine. Bakura se secoua la tête et regarda partout dans sa chambre. Quand il se tourna vers sa fenêtre, il poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Il cligna des yeux et quand il regarda a nouveau, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant il aurait juré avoir vu quelqu'un qui l'observait. et qui ressemblais étrangement à Malik. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et alla vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dehors. Il n'y avait rien. Avent de refermer la fenêtre, il aperçu un bout de papier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il le pris et le déplia.  
  
  
  
En lisant ces lignes, Bakura devint blanc. Impossible, quelqu'un l'avais vraiment vu. Il n'osait pas y croire. Il était vraiment suivi. Bakura s'assit sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait peur. Non, il était terrifié. Il se recoucha mais il n'arriva jamais a se rendormir. Vers 6h00 du matin, complètement réveillé, il se leva. Il alla à la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréales. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Malik. Il voyait même son visage dans son bol de céréales. Bakura n'en pouvais plus. Il se leva et alla dans son salon. Il ouvrit un coffre de taille moyenne caché derrière un divan. Il en sorti une petite boite contenant des cartes. C'était les carte de Malik. Elles contenaient les 3 dernière carte dont Bakura avait besoin pour finir le deck qui, d'après lui allait remporter tout les tournois. Mais Bakura n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre les 3 cartes du deck de Malik. ou était-ce le courage qui lui avait manqué. Il déposa les cartes sur le divan et continua a fouiller dans le coffre. Il en ressorti le Millenium Rod encore taché de sang. le sang de Malik. Ses mains se mirent a trembler. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Il avait vraiment tué Malik et il allait le payer. Le garçon couru à la salle de bain et il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Quand il releva la tête, il regarda dans le miroir et il vit derrière lui, Malik. En fait il ressemblait à Malik mais il avait l'air plus méchant et il avait les cheveux dans les airs. Bakura cria de toutes ses forces et il se retourna rapidement. Il n'y avais plus personne. Bakura commençait à devenir fou. Quand il retourna au salon, toutes les cartes de Malik étaient par terre et la fenêtre était ouverte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne sortait même plus.  
  
« C'est de sa faute. de SA faute. »  
  
Il entendit crier : « C'EST DE TA FAUTE! »  
  
D'un coup Bakura devint blanc comme un drap et tomba inconcient. 


	3. Haunted 03

Bakura se réveilla. Il avait les bras dans les airs, retenus par des chaînes. Sa chemise gisait par terre à coté de lui. Ses pantalons étaient tachés de sang. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et il baissa les yeux vers son abdomen. Du sang s'en échappait. Il regarda par terre et vit, de l'autre coté de lui, le Millenium Rod, couvert de sang. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait.  
  
PENDANT DES SEMAINES TU T'ES AMUSÉ AVEC MALIK... MAINTENANT TU VAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT SUBIR...  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent respirait très rapidement. Qui pouvais bien lui en vouloir comme ça? Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, pensant que les chaînes finiraient par céder sous les coups. Lorsque des pas se firent entendre, approchant, Bakura se débattit encore plus fort. Le bruit des chaînes résonnait dans la pièce vide. Bakura paniquait. Les pas s'approchaient encore, dévoilant enfin, dans la faible lumière, un garçon possédant une forte carrure, des épaules larges et une taille fine. Des cheveux blonds se dressaient en d'énormes piques sur sa tête. La lumière reflétait sur les bracelets dorés posés sur ses biceps. Le tatoo qui couvrait son dos rappelait ses origines égyptiennes. Bakura reconnu rapidement l'alter ego de celui qu'il avait tué sans le vouloir, Yami Malik. Bakura regardait Yami Malik sans bouger. Il savait qu'il devrait payer... Et c'est maintenant que ça allait se passer... Yami Malik avançait vers Bakura, le regard fixé sur lui et la tête basse. La faible lumière de la pièce reflétait sur... hé oui, c'étais bien des larmes sur les joues de Yami Malik. Bakura le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.  
  
Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...  
  
Bakura se confondait en excuse sans que ce la semble changer quoi que ce soit a la peine de Yami Malik.  
  
TU... TU VAS SOUFFRIR!  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ravala difficilement sa salive. L'autre jeune homme alla prendre le Millenium Rod qui se trouvais à côté de Bakura. D'un geste rapide, il en planta un coup dans le dos de l'assassin, trop attaché pour réagir. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. La pointe du Millenium Rod... elle dépassait de son ventre... Les jambes de Bakura fléchirent mais le garçon tint le coup. Il serrait les yeux tres fort et quand il les ouvrit pour regarder un peu autour, il ne voyait plus Yami Malik. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit l'homme arriver avec quelque chose de rouge qu'il tenait par des pinces. Yami Malik passa derrière Bakura et retira d'un coup sec le Millenium Rod qu'il avait de planté dans le dos.  
  
Il faut refermer tes plaies.  
  
Non non pas ça je t'en supplie...  
  
Bakura avait comprit ce qui allait se passer. Yami Malik posa le bout de fer brûlant dans le dos de Bakura qui laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur suivit de lamentations et de supplications. Le jeune garçon avait trop mal pour même penser à se débattre. Avec le Rod, Yami Malik fit plein de petites entailles partout sur le corps de Bakura. Il le regarda un instant se vider de son sang puis il décida que ce n'étais pas assez amusant. Le garçon blond alla alors chercher son alcool préféré, du Galiano avec 30% d'alcool. Il déboucha la bouteille et en but une gorgée. Il approcha de l'homme enchaîné et, attendant quelque seconde, il versa tout le contenu de la bouteille sur lui. Bakura cria de douleur. Le contact de l'alcool et de son sang frais le brûlait de partout. Il voulait mourir. Comme pour exaucer sa volonté, Yami Malik lança son Millenium Rod qui se planta dans la gorge de Bakura. Le garçon aux cheveux argent agonisa dans un cri insonore et mourut.  
  
Yami Malik était satisfait, il avait vengé Malik qu'il aimait tant. Dans le silence de la pièce, Yami Malik entendit un sanglot. Il eu a peine le temps d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux argenté s'enfuir. Il avait oublié l'autre moitié de Bakura, le gentil... Ryo Bakura... 


	4. Haunted 04

Il pleuvait. Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Ryo courait à travers les allés sombres de la ville. La pluie sur son visage camouflait ses larmes. Bakura. Son Bakura. Son Yami était maintenant mort. Malgré le fait que Ryo n'acceptait pas ce que Bakura avait fait, il était tout de même anéanti par sa mort. La souffrance qu'il avait vue, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Ryo étais maintenant plutôt loin de chez lui. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que des bâtisses en décombres et toujours plus de ruelles sombres. La pluie était plus forte que jamais. Il décida d'entrer dans une des bâtisses pour tenter de se sécher. Au milieu de la grande pièce se trouvait une unique ampoule qui pendant d'un plafond haut. Ryo avançait prudemment dans la grande pièce. Il atteignit l'ampoule qui se balançait au bout de son fil. Un éclair emplit la pièce de lumière, reflétant sur chaque lame, chaque ciseau, chaque faux, chaque hache, chaque instrument que la grange contenait. Une grange… Peut-être Ryo n'avait-il pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour se cacher d'un meurtrier. Il décida de ne pas allumer l'ampoule. Le jeune homme s'assit par terre en ramenant ses jambes à lui. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que Yami Malik le retrouverait bientôt et il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie pleurer. La porte de la grange s'ouvrit en un éclair sur un jeune homme complètement trempé.

La pluie forte ne cessait de tomber, martelant le sol et la grange elle-même d'un son mat et constant, tel un battement de cœur rapide. Tel les battements du pauvre cœur effrayé de Ryo, tapis dans l'ombre. Si Bakura avait un vice, l'avarice qu'il assouvissait par le vol, Yami Malik était beaucoup plus violent. Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, Ryo ne voulait pas être le suivant sur sa liste de cadavres potentiels. Un second éclair illumina le bâtiment au grand complet. La silhouette qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. Ryo se mit à trembler de froid, mais surtout de peur. En une fraction de seconde, deux mains sortirent de derrière Ryo. L'une se posa avec précision sur la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. L'autre main se plaça violement sur son ventre et le tira vers l'arrière.

Je t'ai manqué Ryo?

Panique totale dans les yeux du pauvre garçon.

Tu as choisi le meilleur endroit pour te cacher mon cher. Cette grange est pleine à craquer de jouets qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisés.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Ryo. Il ne voulait certainement pas mourir. Surtout qu'il se doutait que sa mort, quand elle arriverait, ne serait qu'une délivrance suite à une intense souffrance. Le double de Bakura se débattit, luttant littéralement pour sa vie. Rien à faire, Yami Malik était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Le blond tira sa victime vers le fond de la grange. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une faux qu'il avait bien envie d'essayer.

C'est parti…

Yami Malik lâcha Ryo d'une seule main afin d'attraper la faux. Le gentil en profita pour se faufiler hors de l'emprise du blond. Ce dernier eut tôt fait d'avoir la faux en main et, d'un coup, un seul coup, il planta la lame pointue dans le mollet du fugitif. Une plainte aigue et déchirante accompagna une chute au sol. Le sang commençait déjà à rougir le sol. Yami Malik tira Ryo vers lui avec le manche de la faux. Le pauvre criait, hurlant un « NON! » désespéré à une aide qui ne viendrait jamais. Et le méchant riait… Ryo, en larmes, tenta de parler à son agresseur.

Tu en veux à Bakura, je te comprends, mais moi je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans. En me tuant, tu fais la même chose que lui. Tu tues un innocent, un gentil qui n'a rien fait.

Yami Malik s'arrêta un instant. L'arme était toujours solidement plantée dans la jambe de Ryo. Celui-ci eut une lueur d'espoir. Une étincelle illumina ses yeux en voyant Yami Malik réfléchir. Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit faisait du sens, et il devrait s'en sortir vivant. Pour confirmer ses pensées, Yami Malik parla.

Tu as raison Ryo. En te tuant, je ne suis pas mieux que Bakura. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te faire souffrir, pour toute la souffrance que ton double m'a fait subir.

Sur ces mots, le blond appuya de tout son poids sur la lame de la faux afin de la planter dans le sol, clouant ainsi Ryo par terre. Il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon, cherchant un autre instrument à essayer. Il trouva, non loin de lui, d'énormes crochets de métal. Il en attrapa deux et s'approcha de Ryo. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur de désespoir contre une lueur de folie. Le garçon à la chevelure argentée était toujours cloué à plat ventre au sol. En voyant les deux crocher, il paniqua. Il se mit à gratter frénétiquement le sol avec ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Voyons Ryo… Je ne te ferai pas mal… En fait oui!

Et il planta les deux crochets dans le dos de Ryo, à la hauteur des omoplates. Un autre cri de douleur. D'un seul coup, Yami Malik tira d'un coup sec sur les deux crochets. La peau déchira, le sang coula, éclaboussant le blond. Mais aucun cri ne raisonna. Satisfait, Yami Malik essuya du revers de la main le sang qui avait atterri sur son visage. Il regarda Ryo par terre, qui ne bougeait pas. Mort? Inconscient? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait terminé.

Mort ou vivant, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Ne croise jamais plus mon chemin Ryo Bakura…

Et il partit…


End file.
